Existing systems provide limited to no functionality to users accessing web applications while in an area with limited or spotty Internet access. For example, in existing electronic mail (email) applications, when a device accessing the email application has spotty or no Internet access, little to no functionality is available until the device regains access to the Internet.
Some devices accessing email applications while not connected to the Internet may provide a static display of email messages cached in an inbox. For example, a user using the device may see subjects of emails or cached portions of emails that were previously sent before the device was disconnected from the Internet. However, the display of subjects of email messages are static and little functionality is provided to the user until the user reconnects to the Internet. Further, existing systems have limited capability in terms of synchronizing data between the device and the email server.